


Mere Gossip

by SandraSempra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gossip, Humor, Slytherin Common Room, Texting, girl chat, secret lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/pseuds/SandraSempra
Summary: A bit of texting humor from some of our fav girls





	Mere Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, no idea. Just random fun dumped into a mass of randomness that is this fic. ha Enjoy the crazy!

**__ **

* * *

 

**_[ Astoria G. added Pansy P to the chat ]_ **

Astoria: Hey Pansy!

Pansy: uhm… what is this about and why is the minion adding me to things?  


**_[ Pansy P added Millicent B to the chat ]_  
**

Daphne: Chill, Pansy. I told her to.

Millicent: hi?

Tracey: Hey ladies!

Pansy: … Did you just tell me to chill?

Millicent: pretty sure Pansy is as chilled as she’ll ever be.  
Millicent: you know, cold, dead heart and everything.

Pansy: you get me.

Tracey: LOL!

Daphne: Right. Well, alright then.

Pansy: For real, Daph. What is this about?

Astoria: Daphne needs love advice haha

Daphne: Shut up, Tori.

Millicent: you need love advice... So you added us? You’re joking right?

Astoria: well technically Pansy added you.

Pansy: I’ll have you know I’m an expert in the ways of love.  
Pansy: damn Minigrass..

Millicent: if by love you mean shagging without commitments, then yeah.  
Millicent: also, piss off Tori

Daphne: Milli, don’t talk to her like that!

Millicent: Don’t pretend your sister is some angel. I’ve seen her with that Creevey nerd.

Astoria: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

Tracey: the camera kid?

Pansy: gross, Tori.

Astoria: It’s not … no we’re just friends!

Pansy: my response still applies

Millicent: Could be worse. He could be a ginger.

Tracey: omm! haha

Dahne: haha!

Pansy: don’t make me regret adding you…

Daphne: can we talk about me now?

Pansy: not while we are talking about ME, Daph. You should know better.

Astoria: I don’t get it. What about gingers?

Millicent: gods....

Daphne: I NEED HELP WITH THEO.

Pansy: What?

Millicent: Theo? …. Why?

Tracey: Daph, you’re crushing on Theo???

Astoria: Daphne found a note from Theo about someone in your potions class!

Pansy: oh this just gets better and better. Doesn’t it, Milli?

Millicent: Shut up, Pansy.  
Millicent: What did this letter say???

Pansy: Oh yes, we are just DYING to know. Especially Milli.

Millicent: SHUT UP PANSY

Daphne: do you two know something I don’t?

Astoria: and me!

Tracey: yeah… what are you two on about?

Pansy: I’m not entirely sure what you are referring to.  
Pansy: You mentioned something about a note?

Daphne: … right.  
Daphne: so Theo dropped a piece of parchment from his book while leaving class today.

Pansy: I’m bored already. So?

Daphne: so, he told Malfoy he had feelings for someone but didn’t know how to tell her.

Astoria: and we know she’s in our house because he mentioned seeing her in the common room.

Tracey: Have you asked Malfoy?  


**_[ Pansy P added Draco M to the chat ]  
_ **

Daphne: PANSY!

Pansy: What? This roundabout shit was getting tiresome

Draco: what the hell?

Pansy: We’ll ask the questions.  
Pansy: Theo told you about a witch he liked. Who is it?

Daphne: Pansy, I’m going to hex you so hard.

Draco: Please let me be there when you do

Pansy: ANSWER THE QUESTION, MALFOY

Draco: or what?

Daphne:  I am mortified

Draco: It’s not like I didn’t already know you had a thing for my boy, Daph.

Astoria: and he likes her too right?

Tracey: You two would make a cute couple.

Draco: this is all rather sweet, truly, but I’ve grown bored with you all.  
  
  
_**[ Draco M left the chat ]  
**_

Pansy: great. You two couldn’t pause on the schoolgirl gossip for five minutes?

Daphne: I can’t believe you added him

Millicent: I can.

Pansy: OH! There you are. You went all quiet on us at the mention of Theo.

Daphne: oh my Merlin

Astoria: what?

Tracey: I KNEW IT!!!!!

Pansy: cats out of the bag now!

Astoria: WHAT? SOMEONE TELL ME

Pansy: why are you still talking, Tori?

Daphne: Well, this is awkward.

Millicent: Who’s awkward? I feel fine.

Pansy: I bet you do.

Daphne: … did something happen between you and Theo???

Tracey: Wait, pause! I’m making popcorn

Pansy: this bitch ^  


_**[ Millicent B added Ronald W to the chat ]**  
_

Pansy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Ronald: Well well... hello ladies.

Pansy: no. get out.

Millicent: hey Ron, care to explain why Pansy is walking like she’d ridden a broom too long?

Pansy: you’re a dead witch, Milli.

Millicent: worth it.

Tracey: I am dying omm

Astoria: Oh, hey Ron!

Daphne: Milli, check your pm’s!

Ronald: Hey Astoria :)  
Ronald: So, Pans, what are you up to later?

Pansy: DON’T call me Pans. We aren’t friends.

Millicent: Don’t be like that PANS.

Pansy: so dead.

Tracey: So Ron… you and Pansy huh?

Pansy: ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD  


**_[ Pansy P removed Ronald W from the chat ]_  
**

Millicent: spoilsport.

Astoria: He’s so nice

Daphne: Stop ignoring your messages, Milli! What has gone down with you and Theo?

Tracey: OH YEAH!  
Tracey: I almost forgot about that! ha

Pansy: Yeah, Milli, who’s the spoilsport now?

Millicent: Nothing.

Daphne: Bullshit!

Tracey: hold on a tick! That makes sense actually…

Pansy: what are you on about?

Daphne: Tracey, spill! Since Millicent chooses to ignore me...

Tracey: it would explain why they were both out by the greenhouses yesterday

Millicent: wait you saw us?  
Millicent: also, I’m right here, stop talking about me as if I wasn’t!

Pansy: hahaha! Oh this is just too good

Daphne: you two were together?!?

Astoria: I thought Theo liked Daphne? Surely he would like Daphne..

Millicent: tf Tori?

Daphne: Don’t blame her, it just seems more likely he would prefer me to you

Pansy: Damn, Daph, that was low even for me

Tracey: Gods, Daph!

Daphne: I meant blondes! That did not come out right, Milli, you knew what I meant, right??

Millicent: Oh, I read you loud and clear, Daph.

Pansy; ugh you girls are depressing me.

Astoria: can we just start over?

Tracey: No, Tori, we can’t just START OVER

Pansy: I have a solution to end all of this.

Millicent: You wouldn’t dare.

Daphne: Pansy, don’t!

Astoria: what’s the solution?

Tracey: haha well, there’s the invitation for you, PANS  


**_[ Pansy P added Theodore N to the chat ]_  
**

Millicent: touche, Pansy

Daphne: Pansy!

Tracey: Hey there, Theo. You’re quite the popular one these days

Theo: Malfoy already filled me in on everything.

Daphne: Of course he did

Pansy: Don’t leave us all in suspense then, Theo. Pray tell... Who is your mystery witch?  


**_[ Millicent B left the chat ]_  
**

Tracey: dang, why did she leave?

Pansy: hahaha because she didn’t need to be in the chat anymore…

Astoria: Why not?

Daphne: Because she’s busy. Fuck me…  


_**[ Daphne G left the chat ]**  
_

Astoria: wait! What happened?

Tracey: Tori, come to the common room!

Pansy: yeah… there is no question who Theo’s new witch is now

Astoria: I’m … out with a friend! What is going on?

Pansy: if you’re out with Creevey so help me...

Astoria: what happened?  
Astoria: GUYS?!?!

Pansy: truthfully? I didn’t think he had it in him.

Tracey: me either!

Astoria: what is happening?!?

_[ Pansy P removed Astoria G from the chat ]_

Tracey: oh you’re terrible.

Pansy: >:)

Tracey: do you think Milli punched Theo for that massive PDA after they left?

Pansy: if she did, I’m sad I missed it..

Theo: No, she did not

Tracey: gods, Theo! I forgot you were still in here!

Pansy: If you’re with her, why the hell are you messaging us??

Theo: breaking for air ;)

Pansy: ugh. Gross.


End file.
